RinHaru Prompts
by Matsuoka Erizabesu
Summary: Just small one-shots of RinHaru/HaruRin based on songs and a few ideas here and there. Leave a review or send me a message with your requests or ideas and hopefully I'll get it down in a one-shot that will be displayed here or it will be made it a few chapters! :D


'_I lost again! Damn! Where did I go wrong?'_ a very frustrated brownish red head thought, without realising that he was saying it out aloud. He punched a locker in the locker room. He was leaning his head against it, punching it multiple times before managing to calm down.

Once he knew he was calm enough, he opened the locker, took off his wet jammer and tossed it into a plastic bag, he was dripping wet from head to toe. The hand towel he had around his neck wasn't sufficient to dry him so he took out a red towel from his message bag and wiped himself.

The teenage boy had a fairly toned body; he stared at his abs for a few moments before taking a dark red tank top and black pants from his bag.

No longer bare naked, he took and put on his school jacket which was black, there was a strip of white with patterns of triangles running from the shoulder to the wrist on the jacket, at the black had the name Matsuoka Rin printed in kanji.

He took the hand towel and dried off his dripping wet hair before shoving everything into his bag. He then closed the locker door and walked out of the locker room.

Rin walked through the hallway leading to the exit. The cool night air hit him as soon as he stepped out of Iwatobi High School. He has just finished a joined practice with Iwatobi's swimming club. In the final minutes of the practice, he challenged his friend and rival, Nanase Haruka to a race and lost by a very small margin.

After that, he left without a word to any of them. They were all too busy congratulation Haru on winning to notice that he left to the locker room to get change and get back to Samezuka.

Rin sighed as he walked to the train station, the match between them kept on replaying in his head, it didn't feel right to just go back to Samezuka after the loss he had, they would probably make fun of him, especially his captain.

His phone started to vibrate, Rin took it out of his pocket to see who was calling but froze when he saw the calling. He quickly silenced the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued walking to the train station.

Rin decided to take a detour, he passed the train station and continue walking, unsure of where he was going, finally a destination popped into his head and he began making his way to it.

* * *

Nanase Haruka tried to stop his fellow club members from cheering for the win he had against Rin. After all, Rin was the type to sulk and be depressed about his loss. It would take about a few days for him to get over it.

Haru looked around and his realised that Rin was here anymore, he pushed his way out of the barrier that his club members and made his way towards the locker room to see if Rin was there.

He opened the door but to his disappointment, Rin wasn't there at all, instead a dark and cold sight of the locker room greeted him instead.

"Haru-chan what's wrong? Where's Rin-chan? Did he left already?" Nagisa said as he peered over Haru to get a better glimpse of the empty locker room.

"Ehh?! Rin already left?" Makoto said as he took his towel and wrapped it around his neck. "My mom wanted me to invite him over for dinner tonight," Makoto said, almost looking disappointed.

"Well I guess Rin-san had to leave early, after all Samezuka has a rule about them getting back on time since most of the students there lives in dorm and I'm sure Rin-san is no exception," Rei said as pushed his glasses up.

"No. Rin will tell us when he's leaving," Haru said looking certain.

"I guess you're right Haru, try calling him and see where he went," Makoto said as they entered the locker room together.

Haru took out his phone and dialled Rin's number, after a few rings, the call went into voicemail. He tried again and again but each time, it went into voicemail.

"Rin-chan is not answering…." Nagisa said as he looked at the disconnected call.

"Did Rin bring his phone?" said Makoto as he changed into his school uniform.

"I saw Rin-san keeping his phone into his bag early before practice started. But why is he not answering?" Rei said as he wore his shirt.

The door to the locker room swung open and Matsouka Gou walked into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks before squealing over Haru's fairly toned muscle body.

Once her fangirling trance was over, she looked at each swimmer questionly before opening her mouth, "Where's Onii-chan? I thought he said that he will be taking me back tonight?"

"Rin didn't tell you that he left?" Makoto said in disbelief.

Haru was getting more and more worried by the second. He put away his phone and got dressed.

"Makoto, Nagisa, Rei I'm going to looked for him," Haru said, determined. He took his bag and left.

Haru ran through the streets, searching for Rin, calling out his name. He checked Rin's house, his house, the train station, Samezuka, their old swimming club, Iwatobi elementary school but there was no sight of Rin.

Haru tried calling Rin again but again, the call went into voicemail. Haru was getting more and more frustrating by the second, each time that he comes up a blank.

Haru sighed, he was tired, and he stretched his hands out. Just then someone ran into Haru, hitting his outstretched arms and fell to the ground, dropping whatever he was holding and started to wince in pain.

"Haru picked up the item that the stranger drop and inspected it, it was a woman's handbag. A woman called out from a far, Haru then realised that the stranger as a snatch thief. As the woman approached him, haru returned the bag to her. She was a woman in her forties.

The woman thanked him gratefully, Haru smiled at her.

Haru then held the snatch thief down by putting his entire weigh on him while the woman took her phone out of her handbag to call the police.

It took the police less than 10 minutes to reach what they were. Haru got up and handed the thief to the police, leaving the rest up to them.

"Is your home far for here?" Haru asked. He was going to offered to take her home even though he was supposed to look for Rin.

"No, it's not. It's passed the train station. By the way, thank you for stopping him. I don't know what will happen if you didn't," she said as she lead the way to her home.

Haru blushed a little, obviously embarrassed that he was praised for doing something he did unintentionally, "No it's nothing much."

Haru followed her to her home, the woman live in an apartment not far from the train station.

"Well then, thank you for saving my handbag. I appreciate it," she said as she rummaged her bag for something.

"It's nothing big."

"It is. Here you go, as a thank you gift," the woman said smiling, stretching her hand out to hand Haru something. It was a 10,000 yen bill. "You can get something with that for yourself. I don't want you to say that you don't one to accept it alright?"

Haru nodded and he took the money from her hand.

"Ohh. That boy is there again," the woman said as she stared at a hill.

"What boy?" Haru said as he searching for him.

"On that hill that has a cemetery. Matsuoka Ran. I think that's what he said his name was. He's a nice kid. I have known his family ever since his father died as was laid to rest there. That boy has visited his father's grave more times that I could come but for 4 years, I didn't see him at all.

"It's Matsuoka Rin," Haru said as he took off towards the hill.

'_It's him. It gotta be Rin. Rin….' _Haru thought as he made his way to the cemetery.

* * *

There Rin was. He was standing in front of his father's grave, staring at it, not taking note of his surroundings.

"Rin…I finally found you," Haru said, panting.

Rin looked up surprised to see Haru and then turned his head towards the other direction, obviously trying to not make eye contact with Haru.

"Rin about early….It's not something to get upset about," Haru said as he tried to comfort Rin.

"How is it not something to get upset about? I lost to you again? What if I'm not good enough to swim by your side?" Rin stressed, still not looking at Haru.

"Rin…."

"Don't look at me like that. L-Like you pity me."

"I'm not. I understand how you feel too. I can't swim if you don't swim by my side now."

Rin looked up, he looked at Haru, their eyes met and Rin burst into tears. Haru embraced Rin as tears rolled down Rin's face.

"Haru….Haru…Don't ever leave my side…." Rin said in between sobs, slowly sinking to the ground.

"I'm not. I'm not going to leave you. I will never leave you," Haru said as he placed his hands on Rin's face, tilting it up and finally kissing Rin.

**Yeah…this is a one shot. Don't say I copied because I got the inspiration of this story from Daughtry's Waiting for Superman. I have been addicted to that song for a while now. I may do a yaoi sex scene just for those fujoshis. (on another Fanfic so I can put this as rated T)**

**Review it please! I want to know how well I did on this one shot to see if I can possibly make more.**


End file.
